19 Października 2006
TVP 1 05:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3055 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3270); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Moda na sukces - odc.3056 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3271); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Europa bez miedzy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.34 , Biznesowa piątka 6.50, 7.35, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:33 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 19 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Historia na życzenie cz.II. 39 (Wish upon a story part II); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Domowe przedszkole - Wyprawa do krainy fantazji; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Lippy and Messy - odc. 20; język angielski dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 34/156 (Teletubbies, season II Walking in the Woods) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kojak - Pogrzeb z honorami (Requiem For a Cop, ep.6); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Telezakupy 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1147; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 755; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wadowice - Janowi Pawłowi II z miłością; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Człowiek z lodu. Polowanie na zabójcę cz.1 (Iceman: Hunt for a Killer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Trembowla; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Był taki dzień - 19 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1327; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Recepty Jedynki - Recepty z Hiszpanii (1); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3057 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3272); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3058 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3273); serial kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1152; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1328; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 760; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Babcia Róża i Gryzelka - Zęby; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Miś Uszatek - Robota na drutach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20:20 Zagubieni II - odc. 12 (ep.12; Fire and Water); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:10 Zagubieni II - odc. 13 (ep.13; The Long Con); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Kwadrans po jedenastej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pogoda 23:39 Sport 23:40 Był taki dzień - 19 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Kukułka (Kukuszka) 99'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2002); reż.:Aleksander Rogożkin; wyk.:Ville Haapasalo, Anni-Christina Juuso, Walerij Byczkow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Studenci 81 - Noc kabaretowa; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Był taki dzień - 19 października; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 108/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 108); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Telezakupy 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 15/52 Gwiazda (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niezwykłe ranki Marcina Ranka - odc 16/52 Jurajska Przygoda (Martin Morning); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.83, Narodzone szczęście; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,11.00 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 202 (254) Lekcja inteligencji; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 McGregorowie - odc. 12/65 Miłość zawsze zwycięża (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga, ep. Love Finds a Way); serial kraj prod.Australia (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:25 Telezakupy 12:45 Co ci dolega? - Miłość macierzyńska (Baby love); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 26/57 (Allo, Allo s.4 ep.5); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1987); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Europa da się lubić - Europa na podrywie ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dr Quinn - seria I, odc. 14/18 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s.I, ep.Rite Of Passage); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Ulice Kultury (3); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Puchar UEFA: Wisła Kraków - Blackburn Rovers w przerwie ok. 17:35 Panorama 18:40 Panorama 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.7/52; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dekalog Człowieka-Gumy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Megakomedie - Zakręcony piątek (Freaky Friday) 92'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Mark S. Waters; wyk.:Jamie Lee Curtis, Lindsay Lohan, Mark Harmon, Chad Michael Murray; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 23:00 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:15 Battlestar Galactica - część 2/17 (Battlestar Galactica); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Czy świat oszalał? - Umrzeć za własność w Moskwie (Property to die for); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Tajne akcje CIA - s.II odc. 1/22 (The Agency s.II, ep. 202 FRENCH KISS) kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Katowice 06:35 Echa dnia 06:55 Telekurier 07:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07:50 Kalejdoskop regionalny - Bielsko - Biała, Info Polska 2006 08:00 Bliżej natury, Info Polska 2006 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia 09:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Marmottan w Paryżu, odc. 11{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2006 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:49 Kurier sportowy 09:50 Prognoza pogody 09:55 To jest temat - Być Samarytaninem 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telekurier 11:15 Gość dnia 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 Teleplotki 12:10 Niepokonani, cykl reportaży 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:53 Prognoza pogody 13:00 X wagon - odc.16, Magazyn 2005 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:50 Nie udawaj Greka 14:15 Odlotowe pasje, reportaż 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Reportaż kulturalny 15:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Muzeum Marmottan w Paryżu, odc. 11{PL}, serial dokumentalny Japonia 2006 /stereo/ 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Kurier sportowy 15:50 Prognoza pogody 16:00 Studio Senat 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Aktualności 16:47 Kartka z kalendarza, Info Polska 2006 16:50 25 lat temu... 17:00 Vąechno klape - wszystko gra, Info Polska 2006 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Kronika miejska - Czeladź, Info Polska 2006 18:00 Aktualności, pogoda 18:40 Ludzie i sprawy, Info Polska 2006 19:10 Kronika miejska - Mysłowice, Info Polska 2006 19:20 Uwaga! Weekend!, Kultura Polska 2006 19:45 Portret powiatu gliwickiego, Dokument Polska 2006 19:55 TV Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Aktualności sportowe, Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:50 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Patrol 3, Magazyn 2006 23:40 Relacja z Posiedzenia Senatu - Skrót 00:15 Wokół Pacyfiku z Michaelem Palinem - odc. 6{PL}, serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1997 /stereo/ 01:10 Mesmer{PL}, Film fabularny Austria,Kanada,Niemcy 1994; reż.: Roger Spottiswoode; wyk: Alan Rickman, Donald Donnelly /stereo/ 02:50 Życiowa rola{PL}, Film fabularny USA 2001; reż.: Antony Alda; wyk: Scott Bakula, Kathryn Morris /stereo/ 04:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Adam i Ewa (177) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (45) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 08.25 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.25 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 10.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 10.35 Mój wstrętny, tłusty narzeczony - reality show 11.35 Samo życie (772) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 12.25 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 12.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (46) - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (367) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 14.40 Rodzina zastępcza plus (238) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Świat według Bundych (108) - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (368) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (773) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.20 Grasz czy nie grasz? 21.20 Fala zbrodni (64): Dublerzy - serial sensacyjny, Polska 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.25 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 23.25 Gorzka miłość (3) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 23.55 Biznes wydarzenia 00.15 Prognoza pogody 00.20 Na jeden temat z Joan Rivers - talk show 00.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04.20 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.00 Mango - Telezakupy 06.40 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (17/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (696) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 13.20 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (18/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 15.00 Cena marzeń (39/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (697) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Wyścig z żywiołem - film katastroficzny, USA 2003 23.25 Kryminalni (57) - serial kryminalny, Polska (powt.) 00.30 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.55 Nocna Telesprzedaż 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.40 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (283) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (13): Uwodziciel - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.15 Jesteś moim życiem (37) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.20 Stan wyjątkowy (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.20 Pokemon (284) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (14) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Pensjonat Pod Różą (14): Tajemnice przeszłości - serial obyczajowy, Polska 17.55 Stan wyjątkowy (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (38) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Komando - film sensacyjny, USA 1985 22.50 Czarna wdowa - thriller, USA 1987 01.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.00 Nie ma jak u teściów (5) - serial komediowy (powt.) 06.30 Mango - Telezakupy 07.35 Stefan Frank - lekarz znany i lubiany (3) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (42/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.25 Ostry dytur (114) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 10.25 Nash Bridges (13) - serial kryminalny, USA (powt.) 11.25 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Mango - Telezakupy 14.15 Zdradzona miłość (43/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.10 Nie ma jak u teściów (6) - serial komediowy 15.40 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 16.10 Kasia i Tomek (29) - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 16.40 Przyjaciele (5) - serial komediowy (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Nash Bridges (14) - serial kryminalny, USA 19.10 Kasia i Tomek (30) - serial komediowy, Polska 19.40 Przyjaciele (6) - serial komediowy 20.10 Ucieczka - thriller, USA 1998 22.10 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (27) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 23.15 W rytmie hip-hopu - melodramat, USA 2001 01.40 Derren Brown - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.35 Kawa czy herbata? 8.55 Był taki dzień: 19 października - felieton 9.00 Budzik: Żarłoki i niejadki 9.25 Mój dekalog: Krzysztof Hołowczyc 9.50 Zaolzie 10.05 Zacisze gwiazd: Ewa Błaszczyk 10.30 Tam, gdzie zimują bociany - reportaż 10.40 Najlepszy z najlepszych - teleturniej 11.05 Unijnym traktem 11.25 Skarbiec 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Złotopolscy (774) - serial 12.35 Plebania (540) - serial 13.00 Polska karta 13.30 Egzamin z życia (47) - serial 14.15 Msza z księdzem Jerzym - film dokumentalny 14.55 Dubidu 15.50 Polacy 16.30 Budzik: Żarłoki i niejadki 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Najlepszy z najlepszych - teleturniej 17.45 Raj 18.10 Mój dekalog: Krzysztof Hołowczyc 18.40 Skarbiec 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Pogoda dla kierowców 20.15 Złotopolscy (774) - serial obyczajowy 20.35 Plebania (540) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 Świadectwo dojrzałości - reportaż 21.20 Teatr TV: Mazepa - sztuka Juliusza Słowackiego 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego 0.25 Programy powtórkowe HBO 6.30 Magia życia - film obyczajowy 8.00 Donald Trump - historia nieautoryzowana - dramat biograficzny 9.25 Fakir z Bilbao - film przygodowy 10.55 Zaborcza miłość - thriller 12.30 Selena - film obyczajowy, USA 1997 14.35 Bez żalu - film obyczajowy 16.10 Komórka - film sensacyjny 17.45 Elf - film familijny 19.20 Witajcie w dżungli - komedia sensacyjna 21.00 Premiera: Czerwone drzwi - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005 22.35 HBO na stojaka! 23.05 Szczypta Ameryki - komedia, Węgry 2002 1.00 Rick - dramat, USA 2003 2.30 Fascynacja - thriller, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 2004 4.10 Cinema, cinema 4.35 Nazywam się Emma - komedia, Włochy 2002 TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Boska interwencja (Divine Intervention (Yadon ilaheyya)) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Maroko (2002); reż.:Elia Suleiman; wyk.:Jamel Daher, Amer Daher, Nayef Fahoum Daher, Elia Suleiman, George Khleifi, Nazira Suleiman, Michel Piccoli; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ręce do góry 75'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Jerzy Skolimowski, Joanna Szczerbic, Bogumił Kobiela, Adam Hanuszkiewicz, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Alan Bates, Bruno Ganz, Jane Asher, Volker Schlondorff, Fred Zinnemann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Kino krótkich filmów - Jechał tramwaj numer 9 (Iszoł tramwaj nr 9); film animowany kraj prod.Ukraina (2002); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Dzieci wojny (War kids); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Bracia i inni (Brothers and others) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Nicholas Rossier; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Soc według Szpota 7 - Opera za trzy grosze; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zawodowcy (Professionals) 112'; western kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Richard Brooks; wyk.:Claudia Cardinale, Burt Lancaster, Lee Marvin, Jack Palance, Robert Ryan, Woody Strode; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Telekino - Egzekucja w ZOO 36'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Jan Rutkiewicz; wyk.:Mieczysław Milecki, Marek Bargiełowski, Jerzy Fornal, Czesław Piaskowski, Igor Przegrodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Konieczny, Konieczny! cz.3; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Wybrańcy Bogów umierają młodo 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2000); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Rysopis Skolimowskiego 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Jerzy Kołat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Fucha, czyli robota na czarno (Moonlighting) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Jeremy Irons, Eugene Lipski, Stanisław Irii, Eugeniusz Hacziewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Studio Międzynarodowego Konkursu Skrzypcowego im. Henryka Wieniawskiego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Strefa alternatywna - Vernon Reid - koncert w Fabryce Trzciny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - GLINNO 11; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Strefa alternatywna - Taper 5; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - The Last of England (The Last of England) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1988); reż.:Derek Jarman; wyk.:Tilda Swinton, Nigel Terry, Gay Gaynor, Matthew Hawkins, Gerrard McArthur; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:25 Zakończenie programu Ale Kino! 08:00 Siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Małgorzata Owsiany, Paweł Sala, wyk. Polska 2004 09:40 Młodość Chopina - film biograficzny reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Czesław Wołłejko, Aleksandra Śląska, Jan Kurnakowicz, Tadeusz Białoszczyński Polska 1952 11:55 Steve McQueen - król życia - film dokumentalny reż. Mimi Freedman, wyk. USA 2005 13:35 Wielka podróż - film obyczajowy reż. Ismaël Ferroukhi, wyk. Nicolas Cazalé, Mohamed Majd, Jacky Nercessian, Ghina Ognianova Maroko/Francja 2004 15:30 Doktor - dramat obyczajowy reż. Randa Haines, wyk. William Hurt, Christine Lahti, Elizabeth Perkins, Adam Arkin USA 1991 17:40 Odkrycie nieba - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jeroen Krabbe, wyk. Stephen Fry, Greg Wise, Flora Montgomery, Sean Harris Holandia/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 20:00 Kino Afryki Moolaade - dramat społeczny reż. Ousmane Sembene, wyk. Fatoumata Coulibaly, Maimouna Hélene Diarra, Salimata Traoré, Dominique Zeida Senegal/Francja/Burkina Faso/Tunezja/Maroko/Kamerun 2004 22:10 Nieugięci - film sensacyjny reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Nick Nolte, Melanie Griffith, Michael Madsen, Chazz Palminteri USA 1996 00:05 Silkwood - dramat sensacyjny reż. Mike Nichols, wyk. Meryl Streep, Cher, Kurt Russell, Craig T. Nelson USA 1983 02:15 Trzecia część nocy - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Małgorzata Braunek, Leszek Teleszyński, Jerzy Goliński, Leszek Długosz USA 1971 CANAL+ Film 08:30 Sahara - film przygodowy reż. Andrew V. McLaglen, wyk. Brooke Shields, Lambert Wilson, Horst Buchholz, John Rhys-Davies USA 1983 10:20 Rola jej życia - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Favrat, wyk. Agnes Jaoui, Karin Viard, Jonathan Zaccai, Marcial Di Fonzo Bo Francja 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Śnieżka dla dorosłych - horror reż. Michael Cohn, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Sam Neill, Gil Bellows, Taryn Davis USA 1997 14:40 Start Feniksa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. James Stewart, Richard Attenborough, Peter Finch, Hardy Krüger USA 1965 17:00 Happy End - komedia romantyczna reż. Amos Kollek, wyk. Audrey Tautou, Justin Theroux, Jennifer Tilly, Laila Robins USA/Francja/Niemcy 2003 18:30 Kampania Arnolda - komediodramat reż. James B. Rogers, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Roland Kickinger, Nora Dunn, Bob Morrisey USA 2005 20:00 Zwrot do nadawcy - dramat psychologiczny reż. Bille August, wyk. Connie Nielsen, Aidan Quinn, Kelly Preston, Mark Holton Dania/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:45 Cube Zero - horror reż. Ernie Barbarash, wyk. Zachary Bennett, Stephanie Moore, Michael Riley, Martin Roach Kanada 2004 23:20 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 2 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 23:45 Na powierzchni - serial SF odc. 11/15 reż. Rick Wallace, Félix Enríquez Alcalá i inni, USA 2005 00:30 South Park IX - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 4 00:55 SuperDeser Sześciostrzałowiec - film krótkometrażowy 01:25 Ekipa Ameryka: Policjanci z jajami - film animowany reż. Trey Parker, wyk. USA 2004 03:00 5x2 - dramat obyczajowy reż. François Ozon, wyk. Valeria Bruni Tedeschi, Stéphane Freiss, Françoise Fabian, Géraldine Pailhas Francja 2004 04:30 Piętno - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ryszard Czekała, wyk. Maciej Góraj, Grażyna Skorłutowska, Zdzisław Kozień, Paweł Okoński Polska 1983 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Mucha Lucha - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Batman przyszłości - serial animowany 19:50 X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Eurosport 08:30 Escape - magazyn rajdów ekstremalnych 09:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Turcji - podsumowanie 10:00 Freestyle motocross USA v. Europe Tour w Szwajcarii 11:00 Żużel Grand Prix Skandynawii 12:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecze rewanżowe 1. rundy 13:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Zurychu - 3. dzień 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Zurychu - 1/8 finału 15:45 Gimnastyka sportowa Mistrzostwa Świata w Arhus (Dania) - finał mężczyzn 18:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Zurychu - 1/8 finału 19:45 Boks Walka o tytuł interkontynentalny federacji WBO w Pradze - waga lekkośrednia 20:45 Wstęp do meczu 21:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - 1. kolejka fazy grupowej 23:00 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA - najważniejsze wydarzenia 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - 3. kolejka fazy grupowej MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 09:05 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 12:05 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Wzgórza Hollywood - reality show 13:30 Popcorn - magazyn filmowy 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 Diary of...: Sean Paul - za kulisami życia gwiazd 19:00 Tramwajówka - notowanie hiphopowe 20:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 20:03 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 21:03 Przygody Chico i Guapo - kreskówka 21:30 Psy dwa - kreskówka 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22:30 Pojedynek gwiazd - gwiazdorskie potyczki nie całkiem na serio 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 00:00 N-Style - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:30 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 00:33 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków 02:00 MTV Europe Music Awards 2006: Sylwetki nominowanych 02:03 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku